Sunrise A continuation of The twilight Saga
by M31-28
Summary: set a year after Breaking dawn,and the cullens havent forgotten how the wolves helped them but now the wolves are the ones in trouble;and one by one they're being targeted. Will Jacob finally swallow his pride and ask Edward for help?
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise 

Chapter one-

Bella

I revved the exhaust of the silver new Chevrolet Camaro convertible. The 'After-car' Ferrari Edward had bought for my life as a new...and completely un-breakable...vampire had been locked away in the Cullen's house back in Forks long ago. Edward could hardly believe it when I requested another Chevy, but we used our new 'Compromise' method to pick a Chevrolet as good as my old truck, flashy enough for the Cullen's need for speed and also discrete enough for me to attempt to blend in at our new college.

Thinking of Edward made me nervous again, unfortunately my newly improved strength and the revelation of my ability to 'shield' myself and my loved-ones had not improved my constant worrying for my vampire family, in particular my perfect and incredibly handsome vampire-husband. Edward was supposed to be hunting for a couple of hours while I checked out new college's here in Alaska, but he promised to have joined me by two and It was twenty-five past already...He was never late and he usually called me every ten minutes to check I was safe...he hadn't got used to the idea of me being indestructible either. But I hadn't heard a peep from him and my stomach was turning itself into a knot of nerves. It reminded me incredibly of my human days, when volturi and red-haired monsters hunted for my blood. The very thought of Jane and Victoria caused me to shudder, and it certainly wasn't from the cold.

At that instant my phone buzzed and I breathed a sigh of huge relief.

'How could you doubt him, Bella?'I thought to myself, pressing the loudspeaker button on my hands free.

"Edward!" I practically yelled down the phone, excited that this would be him, telling me he was on his way.

"Guess again, Bells. It's your incredibly hot and much cooler than 'the bloodsucker', werewolf best friend Jacob" I heard Jake's voice and the worry-knot returned, only this time it was chokingly tight.

I said nothing, but I could feel the car slowing and my grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Bells?" Jake's voice rung down my ears again but I wasn't focusing, it took him one more shout of "BELLA!" down the phone for me to come too and I simply stuttered...

"Sorry...I thought you were...I wasn't expecting... is Renesmee okay?" I had completely stopped now, my panic overcoming all other emotions.

"Hey, Bells don't freak everything's fine. Typical you, honestly Bella, you're going to go prematurely grey! I was ringing to let you know that Edward just picked Renesmee up, okay? No more worrying Bella, I mean I know it wasn't what we agreed but Edward said it was important Nessie went somewhere with him...he didn't say where but I'm sure you know already anyway's. Tell Ness I'll call her later okay. I have to go because Seth's calling me on the other line. Bye" And he cut off the phone just like that; leaving me a spiralling mess.

* * *

"Edward?" I cried down the phone when I heard his calm hello. I had immediately stabbed in his number after jake had hung up. My temper raged, How could he be so calm when he hadn't told me what was going on?

"Bella, what's wrong?" He sounded more concerned now and I heard Renesmee saying "is mom okay dad?" in the background.

"Yeah it's just, well Jake called and you didn't meet me at two and you didn't call and it just freaked me." I sighed. Although it wasn't a necessity for vampires to breathe in and out, most of us tended to do it out of habit anyway, and this was one of them moments; although when I took a deep intake of breath, I felt no better for it.

"Well, three reasons actually. Number one I went to see Carlisle at the hospital and it is common knowledge that phones are not allowed Mrs. Cullen and us Vampires like to stick to a few rules sometimes. Second, I thought I'd get our daughter and bring her out to Alaska, she can tell us if she likes it there or not, and number three I wanted to by my wife a gift, if I had known she would have a heart attack at my absence I would never had thought of delaying my trip to you." He was silent and I knew he was smiling at the other end of the phone.

"Sorry." I said, I had over-reacted because my loving husband had bought me a gift... 'What kind of wife are you Bella?' I thought to myself and laughed.

"Well I think you are forgiven for wanting your husband by your side Bella. But I can see it is going to be difficult to shower you with surprise gifts for the next century if I want you to survive" He chuckled and I felt myself smile too, this would , in my human life, have been one of those blushing moments where my skin turned fluorescent rose.

"Well, sorry...again. Hurry to me! And I love you" I added and I felt my heart tug at how true that was, I couldn't believe there was a time when I had lived without my Edward.

"I love you too, Bella. I'm on my way" I heard his soft voice finish and him hang up, leaving me breathless at the thought of him.

* * *

Almost too perfect, in just under twenty-five minutes, I saw Edward's Volvo appear in my rear view mirror.

'Some major Grand Theft Auto going on there' I smiled to myself as I saw the headlights give a quick bright flash, probably too quick for human eyes, but clearly visible using my newly improved Senses.

I pulled over and ruffled my hair in the mirror, nervous about looking rough after driving so long; although Edward insisted that i looked beautiful to him always.

This was one thing about him that I had never understood. Edward was beyond irresistable to all sane women, and he could have had his pick of any one of them. And yet he had chosen me. Despite the fact that my Blood whad been like a drug he could never take if I were to survive, Edward had worked through it, and I was more certain now than ever that it must have caused him pain to be close to me. Controlling my own blood craving and the pull it had over me, had me bewildered as to how he had managed it for so long.

The thirst that came with my new state was like a constant pull, luring me to every beating pulse and making me want to taste what had once made me so sick to even look at. As a human, i had fainted at the instant of bloodshed, even the slightest prick in my biology class had made me dizzy. Now the sweet scent mixed with the thrumming sound of blood rushing through veins was sometimes almost impossible to resist. But however much i had ever wanted the blood of a human, my record was cleaner than any other Cullen, even Carlisle's.

On my very first hunting trip, when i was craving with thirst most, i had almost headed to Forks town when I had caught a hint of that delicious elixir, but i had stopped myself and turned to run in the other direction, something that amazed Edward and his Family. Apparently, i shouldn't have been able to do that until sometimes a century after my change. But it wasn't anything special to me, after all why would I want to hurt my Family and Friends? Or even put them at risk.

"Bella, love?" I heard edward's voice spoken through my window, warmly and intterupting my glance in the mirror.

"Edward" I smiled and got out of the car at vampire speed, already in his arms.

He lightly pecked me on the lips , but i added force to the Kiss, happy again that now i was a vampire, i could kiss my Edward whenever and for as long as i wanted.

"Bella, I think our daughter might have a problem with you not letting me go" Edward chuckled again as i frowned, he was always the one with the self-control, if it were up to me i'd never move from his grasp. Unfortuantely, it wasn't up to me.

I turned and beamed at my beautiful daughter Renesmee who had her father's pure beauty and my brown curls.

"Hey Renesmee. Did you have a good day with Jake?" I asked giving her a hug, a small pang of worry hit my chest as i saw how much she'd grown in the two days since i'd seen her.

Renesmee was still aging fast. She'd reached the size of the average eight year old in the year since she'd been born. She didn't know why she aged so fast, Me and Edward didn't know why she aged so fast either. She did, however, know that she and Jake had imprinted. Edward hadn't agreed to tell her, but Jacob, as usual, hadn't listened and told her when she was six. I had been amazed that he had lived through that because Edward wanted to tear him to shreds on the spot. I think he would have too, if he didn't know what it would have done to me and to Renesmee. We both loved Jacob. He was my Best Friend and he'd always been there for Renesmee.

He hadn't totally told her the truth about what imprinting would no matter how much Edward disapproved, or I disliked it there would come a time where Jake would mean to Renesmee what Edward meant to me. And at that point, Jake would stop being a Werewolf, he would begin to age alongside Renesmee and in eighty years or so...

I stopped myself. 'Bella Don't go there!' i warned myself, glad once again that Edward couldn't hear my thoughtd like he could every other living thing. But i had known what loss i would have to face when i made this decision. I just had to apreciate the extra time i had with Jake now, and possibly Renesmee.

"Yes, it was great. We raced and i won but he was fast, only i was faster. And then Seth joined in so i beat them both and Emily sent Esme some Blueberry muffins that were gso delicious that Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett fought over the last one..." She giggled and touched my arm, showing me the flashback of a meadow, with two huge wolves, one greyish brown and the other jet black running level with each other, but a small girl far ahead of them was laughing and sprinting effortlessly. The scene then changed to that of a Pixie-like girl with spiky brown hair - Alice- play fighting with a bear-like male with cropped short hair - Emmett. The result was Emmett scowling as Alice nibbled at the blueberry muffin in her hands.

"Yeah? Well that's great Baby. Are you ready to check out Alaska?" I smiled again but then frowned at Edward.

"How is the Volvo getting home?" I questioned and he smiled.

"No. Alice is driving the Chevy home! I'm going to drive us to Alaska in the Volvo!" He pointed behind me and i turned to see my favourite sister in law, Alice crinkling her eyes, probably at my bad travelling outfit.

"Bella, I thought we talked about your outfit choices! Or do i have to make you a plan of what to wear on what day?" she tutted and looked from Me to Renesmee with a playfully stern look on her face.

* * *

Author's note:- I do not own any twilight themes or characters, all of which belong to the genius of Stephenie Meyer.

Plus I will write more if people wouldn't mind leaving a few reviews and comments to tell me if you like and thank you to everyone who has already gave me reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

"Alice, are not even going there today! Especially after I've been stuck in a car for over a day to get down here and I haven't seen Edward or Renesmee for what seems like an age. I'm majorly grouchy." I snapped at her, feeling instantly guilty for yelling at my Sister-in-law.

"Wow, I forgot how grumpy Vampire Bella gets without her Edward, I think I preferred delicate and shy Human Bella who let me dress her." Alice whined and I felt my jaw clench.

"Alice." Edward warned as he pulled me closer to his chest. I savoured being close to him and feeling his figure firmly supporting me. Now we were both running on the same temperature, the coldness of his figure no longer bothered me; instead every time he touched me, electricity went tingling in my fingertips and through my body.

Alice growled slightly, shrugged and grabbed the keys of my Car with narrowed eyes.

"Well Fine! Thank-you Alice for coming all this way to get my car, Oh, Edward you owe me a very big new car" Alice finished by ruffling Renesmee's hair causing her to laugh uncontrollably

"Thank you Alice for coming to get our car" Edward muttered, loud enough for Alice to hear.

She didn't reply and simply jumped in the car and sped in the other direction, definitely speeding.

After Alice's dramatic exit, Edward and I climbed into his Volvo and Renesmee settled in the back. Jake had called for her once again even though I didn't class this as 'later' so she was chatting happily away with him.

"How are you Bella?" Edward asked taking my hand and resting it on the edge of my seat.

"I feel a lot better now you and Renesmee are back. I missed you." I whispered feeling silly for needing Him so much.

"I missed you too. Maybe a gift would make you happier?" His driving remained perfect even though his eyes were on me.

"Edward, I already told you, you're not allowed to buy me gifts." I moaned as I saw the jewellery box on the dashboard.

"I thought that rule wouldn't apply any more now that you're...we're equal, even though we always were equal, you just thought otherwise." He said, and I saw a hint of pain in his eyes as he failed to say Vampire.

Edward wasn't unhappy with my change, in fact despite fighting against it for so long I knew it made him as happy as it made me that we could be together forever now. But he couldn't seem to shake the view that he had dammed my soul and that was the reason for the pain behind his stare and his inability to say 'what I was' out loud.

"Well. Just this once! And I need to give you something now." I felt myself worry again, what could I give him? He was already so perfect.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? You've given me enough by simply giving me you. The sacrifices you have made for me, there is no way I can ever re-pay you fully. Now take a look at the gift, I think you'll be surprised by how much you like it." He smiled my favourite smile_ and I wished that I could read his thoughts._

I took the red satin box and untied the delicate purple bow.

I was reminded of what I had once thought was the worst night of my life. When Edward proposed, I was terrified to marry him. But as usual, Edward had been right and marrying him had been the best thing in the world. Now he belonged to me and I to him and we were properly together forever.

I lifted the lid delicately and saw a locket, heart shaped and open. In each half of two hearts were two pictures. One was of Edward and the Cullen family, I was amazed at how even the camera held their natural grace and beauty. Also within this image was my mother and father, Charlie and Renée, Charlie looking uncomfortable but Renée smiling happily. The other side of the heart held a picture with two figures in it. It was Jake holding a laughing Renesmee. My chest tugged again, reminding me of how good Edward was. He could have simply put a picture of him in one side and then Renesmee the other. But instead he had thought of everyone I loved and crammed it into this tiny necklace.

"Edward...it's perfect!" I ignored the fact that he was driving and kissed him hardly on the lips showing my gratitude.

"Well, if I get this reaction every time, I'll buy you gifts more often. But you missed a bit, look at the inscription.

I closed the locket and thumbed the gentle italic script engraved on the front.

It read "T_o Bella. With love, Forever. Xx E xX"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella

I chewed on my lip as I gave a quick glance to Edward. His face was like stone, hard with a stern expression; his mouth was a tight line.

He was angry; not at me but still, I didn't like to see him so annoyed.

Thanks to Jacob, Edward had spent most of the journey home a still statue, staring at the road and silent as a mouse.

I looked in the rear mirror to see Renesmee sleeping, after today she'd probably be knocked out all night.

"Edward. I'm sorry." I said.

That brought him out of his trance, as his face became confused and he looked at me.

"Bella, it's not you who's annoyed me." He smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes, though he did take my hand in his and squeeze it tightly.

"I know but Jake..." I whispered, feeling it was my entire fault. I should have put my foot down a long time ago.

"Stop, Bella. I will not let you take any of the blame. I wanted a day to just us three and Jake knew that, I told him when I went to collect Renesmee and he ignored me. I'll sort it with him when we get back. Now, _I'm sorry_ for being so dull. What would you like to talk about to pass the time?" He acted as if the problem was solved and I felt a little better that we had cleared the air and the awkwardness that hardly ever came between me and Edward anymore was gone.

The day had been ruined by Jacob, who after promising to ring Renesmee once ended up ringing her seven times in four hours, and Renesmee spent the time not on the phone asking when she could use the phone again to ring Jacob back. This had upset Edward and made me Mad at Jake. He knew we only had a short time with Renesmee as it was; the speed she grew at could rocket anytime.

I thought hard. Edward and I barely got time alone anymore, so this may be the only time for an important conversation.

"Edward. What are we going to do _about_ Jake?" My voice had a hint of annoyance.

"Well, like I said, I'll sort it with him when we get back. But don't worry Bella, I won't hurt him. You must know that I would never do that to you." Edward smiled properly this time and he squeezed my hand again encouragingly.

"_Sometimes I think these days that I might hurt him!" I almost yelled_ starting to lose control.

Edwards's eyes remained focus on the road and he said nothing. I thought that he would simply carry on driving and ignore my outburst. But instead he very quickly and dangerously pulled onto the side of the street and stopped the car, causing a number of Beeps from angry drivers.

"Edward what are you..."

Edward took his hand from mine and lifted it to his lips to silence my words, "No Bella, hush, because that isn't you talking. You know that you don't mean it about Jacob and I know that he means a lot to you. That's fine Bella. I accepted it long ago and I wouldn't make you choose again." He took my face in his soft gentle hands and he kissed me desperately, like he was trying to show me how much he loved me, instead of just saying it.

"I love you Bella" He said it anyway, and I wondered not for the first time if he really couldn't read my mind.

"Oh Edward." I cried and I burst into a fit of tears.

That had been a shock for me as a new Vampire; I had never asked if Edward could cry...apparently we could. And right now, I just couldn't stop it. I felt so guilty, letting Jacob do this to Edward

"Bella! You're so soft! Why are you crying, I said I wouldn't hurt him and you don't think I meant it?" Edward chuckled as I leaned into him to cry some more.

"I know, I know you wouldn't and that's what upsets me. You're so kind, no matter what he does and that makes me even angrier at him" I sobbed.

"Bella, love, don't think about it that way. Just think of it as me putting up with Jacob for you; like you put up with Emmett's jokes and Alice's dress-ups and Rosalie's bossiness for me! Okay?" he whispered as I laughed at all my Cullen family's behaviour.

"Okay." I looked up and kissed him again once more, and reluctantly let go of him so he could carry on driving us home. I kept hold of his hand tightly all the way and he kept twisting the wedding ring on my finger, round and round, stroking it and smiling as he thought about what it signalled.

That I was his forever... and I knew I would rather be nowhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob

I sat in wolf form outside the Cullen's house, waiting for the Volvo to return.

I tried to keep control of my slight anger at the thought of the Bella's Bloodsucker... 'Banning me from ringing Renesmee for the rest of the day' I growled a little.

Well, I'm here to tell him exactly what to do with his 'ban'...stupid vampire.

Another part of me felt excited. Tomorrow was Renesmee's visit to La Push with me and the wolf gang.

And maybe Bella would come, if I asked nicely. 'What a shame her Bloodsucker can't come with, unless he breaks the treaty and then I get to have some fun.' I chuckled in my head at the thought of taking Edward on. Mine and His relationship had gone nowhere but down as Renesmee had got older...'The more Renesmee had started to choose me over him, unlike her mother...at least one of them has some taste' I muttered in my mind, hoping Edward was near enough to hear me as well.

I heard an engine rev angrily and I took the opportunity to return to human form. I smiled at Edward's reaction... 'I knew he'd be listening' I thought to myself again with a grin.

I looked through the bushes and found the new pair of shorts I always kept outside the Cullen's house...just in case I should ever have to change on the spot to protect Renesmee; I knew I'd have a back-up for afters.

After putting them on I simply sat in front of the bushes, looking at the driveway, I could only see a little of it as it jerked off in a corner to the right.

"What a ridiculous place to have a corner, I mean you want _to see_ when someone's about to hijack your house; you do not want to be surprised if unwanted visitors come charging round the corner!" Jacob yelled out loud emphasising the word ridiculous, only to hear another growling rev from the Volvo.

A screech of tyres...a speeding silver car zoomed around the corner doing _way_ over the speed limit.

'_You wanna be careful there buddy, precious goods in that car; if you don't mind.' I thought loudly and added a smile at the pleasure of tormenting the Bloodsucker._

I expected him to stop the car instantly and fly out with his creepy vampire speed, ready to burst. But instead the car carried on heading straight for me.

"What the...!" I cried, jumping back.

He stopped the car inches from where I had been standing.

But it wasn't Edward who burst from the car; it was a fierce looking Bella.

"You! Damn you Jacob Black! I swear if you don't get lost right now I throw you off myself!" She screamed at me, she was clearly taking _His_ side _again._

Edward was out of the car lightening speed and standing in front of Bella.

"Love, think about this; how fair is it that you get to tear him to shreds when I've resisted so long!" He distracted her as she looked at him, her eyes wide like she was looking at an Angel or something.

'Huh, some Angel; to take away a life for his selfish needs.' I thought enraged.

A large growl erupted from Edwards's chest and he turned to me and with his voice like stone said "Don't try me. I just have to let her take you Jacob, because believe me she'll rip your head off and won't regret it until at least the morning."

"You're bluffing. She loves me really and you know it." I smirked; no way would Bella hurt me.

Edward smiled and shrugged. Then he stepped aside and let a steaming Bella past.

She charged toward me.

"Now Bella...you know you don't mean it!" I cried nervous, but I held my stand.

She carried on, almost inches away.

"Bella." Edward's voice was amused but almost desperate. "It's not you..." he pleaded looking at her; she had turned to look at him. She nodded and turned back to me.

She lifted her hand and slapped me hard across my cheek. What shocked me was it actually hurt. Vampire strength caused my cheek to throb and where she had caught my ear there was a painful ringing. My mouth tasted bloody. I opened my mouth and spat out a tooth.

"Bella! You knocked out a tooth!" I moaned. That would take a long time to regrow and now I was going to have to watch what I hunted, no meat too chewy!

"A token of 'my love' of course" She added sarcastically with a smile and she walked back to Edward who was laughing hard. When I glared at him he merely shrugged.

The door to the house opened and Edwards's family came out, minus the blonde doctor who was probably working.

Alice was holding her head, my presence clearly interrupting her sight and giving her a head ache.

Jasper was beside her, he seemed to be focusing on her head also and when she turned to him and whispered 'Thank you' I realised he had dimmed the feeling of pain for her.

Rosalie was glaring at me with death stares while Emmett was laughing just like Edward shouting "Oh...You got owned by Bella. What you do this time, Mate?" He boomed.

Esme was already at the car, pulling a sleeping Renesmee out of it. She back up to the house and gave me a sympathetic smile, like she pitied me for attempting to beat Bella in a fight.

I screwed up my nose as the stench of bloodsuckers filled the air.

"That was a little uncalled for Bells. I did nothing wrong really. And I am NOT your 'Mate'" I directed at Emmett who burst into another fit of laughter as Edward raised his eyebrows at me and said "I told you not to push." He held his hands up innocently.

I turned on my heel and started to walk away, shouting "I'll pick Renesmee up in the morning and I'll let you explain to her why I have a tooth missing!" I looked behind me and aimed that part at Bella who was back in her perfect Edwards's arms.

I took off at a run and jumped into the air, changing with a snap. Behind me I heard Blondie whisper "Damn Fleabag!" And I turned again to see Emmett pulling her in for a romantic kiss.

I growled at them all and disappeared into the trees in rage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella

The meadow was pretty this afternoon. A rare treat of sunshine had visited forks this week and on our second day of warmth, I and Edward had decided to introduce Renesmee to the Meadow so that we could truly call it our special place; we wanted to share it with her and hopefully cheer her up after yesterday.

Unfortunately; my conscience had lit itself like an annoying flame that refused to be extinguished as much as I pushed it further and further to the back of my head.

'_Call him Bella. He didn't deserve it.' _The angelic voice in my mind virtually sung out; showing my weakness for always forgiving my best friend.

"Bella. Go and call him; you won't enjoy yourself here if you don't. And besides you can be there and back before we start our ball game." I squeezed my eyes. Now my conscience was talking in Edward's voice?

"Oh shut up! You don't want to call him, stop thinking about it!" I yelled at myself; shouting out loud to silence my mind's nagging; forgetting Edward and Renesmee.

"Bella, love; it was only a suggestion, you don't have to if you don't want to." Edward looked concerned and I realise it had been him talking before and not my mind.

"Sorry; did you say that Jacob didn't deserve it?" I asked confused between what my mind was saying and what I was hearing.

"No...I said that you could go back home quickly, call him; work it out and be back before we start our baseball match." Edward half smiled but his eyes still looked worried.

So the_ first_ part _had _been my mind.

"I don't think you're gonna get a ball game today. Its way too sunny; not even a trace of thunder" I shook my head as Edward and Renesmee grinned.

"What?" I asked as they looked at each other; knowing something I clearly didn't.

"Aunty Alice told us to be at the baseball field at six; in time for a drastic weather change. You're not betting against Aunty Alice are you mom?" Renesmee grinned as Edward raised his eyebrow at me.

"Well she didn't tell me. But no I'm not betting against Aunty Alice." I said grabbing Renesmee before she could run away and tickling her till she screamed with laughter for Edward to help her.

He responded by freeing Renesmee easily from my grip; then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He ran with me speedily to the other side of the meadow with ease; Renesmee followed behind but even she couldn't keep up with Edward's speed.

As I yelled playfully for him to put me down I wondered where on earth he was heading until he stop just inside the trees of the forest and bent to the ground with me still on his shoulder.

"Edward...what are you doing?" I asked him laughing.

Then before I knew it he had flip me over placed me gently on the ground; still holding me in his arms but with such speed I barely noticed moving.

He pushed a small flower into my palm...Orange Blossom and gently kissed me.

Then he let me go entirely and I would have protested but he hardly gave me time.

"Now go home and call Jacob. Hurry back to me soon." He whispered before running back the way he had come towards our Meadow and Renesmee who was sat on the ground making a daisy chain.

He knelt down to her and as she asked why I was waiting in the woods I saw him whisper something in her ear that made her beam and wave goodbye. I smiled back and waved in reply; turning on my heel I ran toward the house, in such a hurry to get back to Edward as he had asked that I forgot what I was leaving for; I had to face Jacob and that could take longer than both me and Edward expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella

The first three times he wouldn't answer the phone; though I didn't know whether he was out with the pack or just being the typical Jacob.

I tried again, stabbing the number in extra hard as if it would make any difference and it completely threw me off when Jacob's cheery voice buzzed down the phone.

_He sounds Cheerful?_

"What's sup Bells." Jacob hiccoughed like he'd been laughing tons.

"Jake? Have you been drinking or something?"I asked listening to him splutter down the speaker.

"No. I and the guys are just having a laugh that's all." He burst into hysterics; in the background I could hear Jared and Paul too. I resisted the urge to yell at him again for not caring.

But what was he supposed to do? I'd rejected him again and what - I expected him to sit around and whimper about it all day?

"Oh. I err just wanted to apologise for the other day." I muttered awkwardly.

"Don't worry 'bout it Bells; you were just angry; you didn't mean it." He sounded mischievous.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing's up Bella, honest." His voice – too sweet sounding- came back.

"Okay; well I gotta go." I laughed nervously; uncertain where to take the conversation now.

"Sure. See you soon." Jacob said, almost emphasising the _'soon'_; he cut the phone.

I stood in shock.

I placed the phone down wondering what on earth had gotten into him.

Jacob had always been impossibly stubborn after a fight and after the other day – one of the worst fights we'd ever had in my opinion...he was laughing the very next day? What was he up to!

I felt myself stressing. I was no mind reader like Edward.

Shrugging I headed back out of our cottage and in the direction of the baseball field.

I couldn't remember much of my human life...though strong moments that I had spent with Edward lingered fuzzily in my head and I knew what had happened from meeting him to becoming a vampire; I couldn't recall the images from my mind.

I had to admit when I was human; I never thought I'd forget one moment of the dangers I had faced to get here.

But; walking onto the baseball pitch that I'd been to at certain distressing points in my life I could only see flickers of the memories I had there.

For example; of the first evening I had spent there, the night I watched my Cullen family play baseball. It was the night that I first met Laurent; James and Victoria and I was first threatened by a deadly vampire. But all I could remember were three figures and the flash of orange hair. No face details...not the sound of her voice or his snarl; yet I knew that I had heard them both on that night.

The only distinct memory I had of the place was when we confronted the Volturi here...that had happened after my change into a vampire and thus I could remember it as clear as yesterday.

The Cullen's had arrived there already of course; despite the fact that the sun was still shining only a little weaker than it had before, apparently no one else was prepared to take a bet against Alice either. Esme and Carlisle were stood in a deep conversation; Carlisle trying to explain to Esme how the off-side rule of football worked. I didn't see much point to that seeing as we were supposedly about to play a thunderous baseball match. Emmett and Edward were wrestling playfully while Rosalie ran her pale fingers through Renesmee's hair as she watched her dad and uncle Emmett fight. Jasper was wearing a baseball cap and practising his swing; bringing the wooden bat back and then swinging it fiercely making a 'swoosh!' sound through the wind.

Though my attention had first been drawn to Edward and Renesmee's whereabouts they both were enveloped in the battle against Emmett and knowing my interrupting 'hi' would probably put Edward off and make him loose, instead I chose to focus on Alice.

She stood a little away from the rest of the Cullen clan and her face looked confused and worried. I realised she was obviously seeing something.

I was at her side in minutes with my new speed and asking her...

"Alice? What is it; what do you see?" Panic filled me at the thought of a new threat heading for Forks.

"Nothing..."She shook her head confused again and I raised my voice a little louder.

"Alice! I'm like you now; you don't have to protect me...tell me what you see." I was frustrated.

"No... Bella; I mean literally I see nothing. The storm; us playing... even us deciding to come here it just disappeared." She focused on something behind me and I turned to find my family; having noticed the upset had joined me in watching Alice. Edward was right by my side, his arm protectively around my waist as he clutched Renesmee to him with his hand on her shoulder.

Everyone was silent and serious until Edward hissed "I don't believe it." I froze running through my mind any person that it could be. The Volturi was the only culprit I could imagine.

"He's going to get thrashed." Edward was laughing now as we all looked at him confused.

A howl pierced the silence and I didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrified.

I gulped as I understood exactly what had made Alice's vision disappear.

"Jacob and the wolves have decided they want to play fetch." Edward grinned at Emmett who shouted 'Brilliant!' enthusiastically.

Rosalie hissed a groan as the smell of dog hit us.

Carlisle looked concerned and Esme tapped Emmett on the shoulder with a glare.

The trees rustled and we all stared waiting for the pack to appear.

At the head of the pack, emerging from the trees was Jacob and Sam; behind were seven more humans... Paul, Leah, Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry and the youngest either Colin or Brady; they were the newest additions.

I shook my head in disbelief. The wolf pack versus the Cullen's...not a good idea, especially the wolf-pack in human form.

They approached and stood in a line as my family spread to match one wolf for one vampire.

Of course Edward got Jacob.

I rolled my eyes and glared at Jacob.

"Is this what was so funny on the phone? I never even mentioned the game...how did you know?" I hissed at him.

He grinned and laughed "A little birdie may have mentioned 'Aunty Alice's prediction'" He winked at Renesmee and I opened my mouth to bite back until I wondered what I was going to say.

I could hardly tell Renesmee off for telling Jake about a baseball match; she didn't know he was gonna show up like this.

Edward took my hand to sooth me and I calmed down.

"Look we only want a fair game; no dirty play." Carlisle explained to Sam who nodded in agreement.

"Can't promise that you'll be able to handle the heat though Doc. Especially beefy over there." Jake signalled to Emmett and all the wolves chuckled; even Sam broke a smile.

"Jake." I glared at him to stop being a jerk and he lowered his head trying to stifle his laughing.

"As long as you don't give me flees, dog; we're on." Emmett shrugged with a cocky grin.

"Emmett!" Esme warned as the wolves cheered.

As they disappeared back into the woods to 'prepare' as Jacob had said I turned to Edward and the first spots of rain began to fall.

He smiled back; looking as elated as Emmett and Jasper that we were going to play the wolves.

I raised my eyebrows... "Go easy on them okay." I said nibbling my lip.

Edward whispered "I'll be a total gentleman" He squeezed my hand again for reassurance but I wasn't convinced.

"Hold on...there isn't an umpire. We don't have enough people." I sighed relieved...we couldn't play after all.

"Don't worry...we invited Charlie." Jacob chuckled and I felt my anger rise.

"You did what!" I yelled even more worried...it was windy and the scent was going to be all the more irresistible.

"Chill Bells; we won't let you hurt him." Jacob and the wolves laughed and ran off to field.

"Bella, you're missing the bright side of this." Edward muttered...he sounded annoyed.

"What." I added sounding just as gloomy as he did.

"We can't thrash the wolves if Charlie's coming; we won't be able to run fast; use our strength...we have to act human." Emmett answered angrily.

"He cheated and made it so that they're going to win." Edward explained.

"Not necessarily, you can still win playing at human pace." I couldn't help showing my relief.

"Bella; as much as I love your father we all know he's pretty much been biased toward Jacob ever since you arrived in Forks." Edward smiled understandingly, admitting the obvious that I wanted to hide.

A car horn beeped and I saw Charlie in the cruiser parking up. I groaned as all the wolf-boys ran to him and high-fived him as he yelled 'Ready to win boys?'

After he came over to me and gave me a small hug...after leaving to live with the Cullen's, Charlie just found hugs more awkward than he had before.

"Edward." He said and Edward nodded politely and winked at me proving a point.

"So I'm the umpire guys?" Charlie asked Jake; who nodded and ran off to join the wolves in the batting line...Apparently, the home team (the Cullen's) always batted second in Baseball.

"No." I said interrupting and Charlie raised his eyebrows "I'm umpiring" I said and literally everyone but Edward burst into convulsions of laughter...even Edward himself cracked a smirk.

"Bells...you hate Baseball. You don't even get the point of home-runs" Charlie laughed and he and Jacob high-fived again to my great annoyance.

Charlie was clearly having the time of his life bossing my family about and joking with the wolves.

Everyone carried on as the joke of me being an umpire lost its humour against other various laughs told by Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Paul all trying to outdo each other.

Edward walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Stop worrying and have fun. Besides you get to watch me out-run Jacob." He winked and looked about to kiss me until Charlie's awkward cough interrupted.

I gave him a 'This-is-not-the-time-dad' look.

He shrugged and threw the ball at Edward who caught it with one hand; his eyes constantly watching my face... "You can't play baseball without a pitcher" Charlie smiled, happy that he'd interrupted.

I rolled my eyes as Edward brushed my cheek with his thumb.

I walked to a place on the field as close to Edward as I could be without getting in the way of the batters.

Edward winked at me, lifted his arm and threw the ball with graceful perfection.

At the other end, Jacob stood clutching the bat, pulsing all his energy into a fierce expression fixed on his face.

Behind him Alice bent low ready to catch Edward's throw.

Of course Jacob smacked it into oblivion and as I heard the screams I let out a loud groan.

"Go Bella! Run! Get the ball."

I'd stood myself right in the batter's ball path.

Turning reluctantly to chase after the fast disappearing ball I heard the loud clap of the first rumble of thunder.

I turned to look behind me, heard Jacob mutter 'Nice predicting Bloodsucker." to Alice and as she growled quiet enough for only the vampires and wolves to hear he sprinted away to an oblivious Charlie's cheering 'Go on Boy!".

'I am going to hate this.' I thought through gritted teeth.

* * *

Any reviews are welcomed and very much apreciated. Thank you for reading XD

Note: I do not own any characters or twilight themes copyright goes to stephenie Meyer and summit entertainment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella

I slammed the bedroom door and flopped on the bed pulsing with anger.

The game had been awful. The wolves were twice as competitive as the Cullen's; except for Emmett who couldn't contain his excitement at kicking wolf butt.

Soaked to the skin, hair drenched and having been subjected to torture for the last two hours I sighed and placed my hands on my head.

I didn't hear the door open but I heard it click shut and I opened my eyes to the welcoming sight of Edward looking equally drenched and muddy but surprisingly calm.

He smiled at me warmly and I stood up and walked into his arms that tightened around me.

We didn't speak...there was nothing to say. While Edward couldn't literally read my mind; he knew my every expression...he knew what I would be thinking if he could hear. And I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking too.

Instead once he had held me for as long as he could before the other's noticed we were missing he sighed, let me go and kissed my forehead once.

Then he headed to the closet to change and I felt better...that was the thing with Edward; his very presence soothed me.

I grabbed a dress Alice had bought me on her latest shopping spree last week. I hadn't worn it yet and seeing as we were having company for dinner I might as well dress up.

It was purple and V-cut. I was surprised to actually like this one! Intrigued I looked at the label. Big Mistake!

I gulped as I removed the plastic protective wrap.

"Edward!" I cried astounded.

He appeared almost instantly as I called his name, wearing his own designer shirt and trousers.

"What?" He asked worried.

"This is what." I motioned to the dress and he lifted an eyebrow confused.

"It's a lovely dress Bella; though I'm not sure it does you justice. You'll outshine it's beauty easily."

"Edward this is an Alexander McQueen dress." I scowled.

"So?" He said...Edward may be an academic genius but Alice had all the Fashion Facts.

"It costs $2,215 dollars. Why is it in my closet?" I couldn't believe I had actually liked it before.

"You should know Alice by now; though I'm amazed she was stupid enough to keep the tag on for you to look at, she must've known you'd never touch it again after you found out how much it cost." Edward chuckled.

"It's not funny; she shouldn't spend this money on me!" I said uncomfortably dropping it on the bed.

"Bella you are entirely incapable of accepting any gift...it's an illness I swear. Another glitch in your brain no doubt." He smiled knowing exactly what to say.

"I am not! I accept gifts..." I said

"Yes just not expensive ones." He laughed pushing me further toward the outcome he wanted.

"I can too!"

"Name one..." He said disappearing into the closet to find his socks.

"Well..." I started frustratingly trying to find

"I'll ask her to send it back tomorrow okay." He shouted from the closet and I could imagine him rolling his eyes at me, not understanding why I hated anyone spending money on me.

"Actually no, see I've thought of an expensive gift that I haven't rejected."I smiled.

He appeared from the cupboard with a victorious smile.

"Oh yes? What's that then Bella?" He held a playful expression on his face, knowing what answer I was going to give.

"This lovely dress Alice gave me, do you like it?" I smiled picking the dress back up and pretending to model it. I knew this is what he was trying to do anyway...I was only keeping the dress to prove him wrong and he knew it.

He laughed at disappeared back into the closet to get his shoes.

We arrived back at the Cullen's ten minutes later Jacob, Seth, Charlie and Renesmee were playing 'Rock band 2' on the Nintendo Wii.

Jacob, Emmett, Jasper and now Edward were laughing hilariously and even I smiled at the song that Charlie had just chosen.

'Poison by Alice Cooper' started blaring from the 58 inch flat screen TV.

I and Edward walked into the kitchen, both barely able to contain our laughter at the irony.

Esme and Carlisle came in with a shopping bag each full of 'human food'. When they had invited people over for dinner they realised that they didn't actually have anything to feed them so they'd gone shopping for the first time in over a hundred years. The sight was so

"What are we going to do? Pretend to eat?" I asked, this was my first 'pretend to be human' event.

"No, we'll eat it. It doesn't taste that bad when you get over the first few bites." Carlisle explained.

I gave an uncertain smile as Edward tried to reassure me everything was going to be okay.

I sat on the counter watching as Edward sliced mushroom for the Bolognese sauce.

Alice came to sit by us and looked alarmed.

"What is it Alice?" I asked but Edward already knew.

"Are you certain?" He asked.

Alice nodded and I sighed wishing they wouldn't do the 'hearing thoughts' thing anymore.

Edward looked at me and whispered "Later."

I nodded and told him I'd hold him to that.

Ten minutes later and somehow the Bolognese that took me almost two hours to make in my human life had been made in only twenty minutes by three Cullen's.

"Dinner!" Esme called and the sound was so odd that It felt like I'd been transported back to phoenix when I used to cook for Renee and shout "Dinner!" in a similar way.

Everyone from the living room trudged in Charlie out of puff from the Rock band session.

Emmett sat next to Edward and Rosalie appeared from downstairs with a look of disgust on her face aimed at Jacob and Seth.

Dinner went without much fuss and Carlisle was right, the food wasn't bad, it was pretty tasteless; but not filling at all. Though towards the end it was like forcing myself to eat dirt.

Charlie wolfed it down, which made me worry that this was the first good meal he'd had in the months since I'd left his house.

I still had a mound of spaghetti and I looked at it showing my reluctance to eat anymore. Edward leaned over and whispered silently "Leave it." To me, clearly knowing what I was thinking.

Dinner went pretty smoothly despite Emmett accidentally denting the table when he slammed his fist down and said "This is great food" trying a little too enthusiastically to make dinner sound like a regular event in our house.

I, Edward, Alice and Jasper couldn't help laughing as Emmett winked at Renesmee who giggled along too.

After dinner, Jacob and Seth insisted that they had to leave on urgent business which made me anxious that what Alice had seen was more important than either she or Edward were letting on.

Emmett, Renesmee, Jasper and Alice were having a game of Tennis on the Wii and both Alice and Emmett were finding it desperately hard not to use their super speed to hit the ball back and forth. I was certain Alice even complained that the console was too slow.

I and Charlie were sat in the kitchen while Edward had left my side for the first time that evening and was sitting in the living room watching them play their tennis match laughing as Emmett just missed Alice's serve.

"So, everything okay Bells?" Charlie coughed awkwardly.

"Yep." I said, not meaning to keep giving one word answers.

"Renesmee looks good, healthy." He said.

"Yeah she's fine." I smiled.

The silence was almost unbearable until an almighty crash from the living room sent both me and Charlie charging from the kitchen.

When we got there we found Jasper and Alice in stitches, Edward protectively holding Renesmee and Emmett sat on the sofa trying to act casual.

The plasma TV lay smashed on the floor in pieces; a Nintendo Wii controller lying besides it...

"Was that your fault?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him accusingly like a Mom telling him off.

"I may have accidentally sent the Wii control spirally into the TV screen, yes." He grinned happy with himself whilst Charlie looked confused as to why everyone could be so calm when a TV like that had been trashed to bits.

"Emmett, what were you thinking?" I groaned happy that Renesmee was okay.

"I was trying to beat Alice." He lifted his arms up in an 'I'm harmless' gesture.

"Actually your precise thoughts were 'okay fortune cookie; you're going down.' " Edward grinned as Alice gave him a 'you'll pay for that' glare.

"Hey a little harmless banter didn't hurt anyone." Emmett smirked.

Our laughter was cut short by the piercing howl of pain that broke into the night from the woods.

Edward looked to Alice who nodded once and then everything broke into pandemonium.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was glad that I could run as fast as they could now. Keeping up wasn't much trouble. Me, Edward, Emmett and Alice were sprinting the woods to reach the wolves. Renesmee was with the others back at the house...I felt myself praying for Jacob's safety only so I could avoid telling my little girl that he was injured. I knew it would destroy her.

Naturally, it didn't take long for us to find them. The smell of wet dog clung to the air and it was almost unbearable.

As we approached I counted the wolves...there was one missing. I saw the heap on the floor. My heart plummeted into my stomach and dread overcame me.

"What happened" I shouted as we reached them...but I kept my eyes on the trees, the sky, my feet. Anywhere that wasn't the wolves or the collapsed lump.

"Bella, you should go" I felt my heart unclench at the sound of Jacob's voice...it was more of a snarl, but it was him.

"Why? It's not like I'm in danger anymore." I shook my head and forced myself to look at him.

Edward cleared his throat, "Bella it's not about your safety...but this might be difficult for you."

I shook my head "I don't understand. What's happened...who did this?"

Embry and Quill were lowered to the ground, trying to get the lump to communicate.

I felt just as trapped as before; everyone knew more than me and nobody wanted to tell me. My frustration turned into an uncontrolled snarl.

"Bella" Alice warned.

"It's Seth. He's the second one...Brady was first." Jacob glared at the trees.

I immediately looked to Edward. He and Seth had the closest friendship between all the vampires and wolves...and now something had happened to Seth I didn't know how he'd take it.

His face was crumpled as he tried to hide the blow of the news, I recognized it from all the times he had given me that look as a human. If there was one thing I had memorized from my old times...it was his face and it's every expression.

"But who...?" I asked.

"Mike Newton" Sam said matter-of factly.

"What! You have got to be kidding" I cried...even Alice and Edward looked confused.

"What reason does he have to do something like this? Alice certainly didn't see him holding the gun" Emmett said disbelieving.

My throat was so dry, I desperately needed to hunt. It had been almost four days.

"Gun?" I whispered.

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett in a "nicely done" fashion and walked over to hold my hand. I thought he must have been getting tired of having to act as my comfort blanket...i was a grown woman for Christ's sake.

"Mike shot Seth with a silver bullet. It suggests he knows something." Sam added.

Jacob was practically shaking with anger.

"No. He didn't know what he was doing." I spluttered, receiving strange looks from all of the wolves.

"How can you know that Bella." Jacob wasn't asking...he was stating a fact. I couldn't prove that Mike didn't mean to do it.

"I know him. I know he wouldn't do anything like that" I argued too defensively. Edward squeezed my hand comforting me.

"Bella's right I think. I've been working on focusing through you guys...the more time we spend around each other the easier it is to see you in my visions. Because we'd been playing baseball together...well the image was still cloudy but it was different from my other ones. It's like I was the person. They knew what they were doing but Mike didn't seem too." Alice spoke distantly, like she was trying to recall the image.

"What are you saying? How can someone pull a trigger and not know they're doing it?" Jacob's voice was gruff with emotion that he was trying to hide.

"I'm just telling you what I saw." Alice said calmly, though she stepped back a little from Jacob.

"Well it's not helping Bloodsucker, so just get lost already. We've got a wolf to save."

Alice sighed and turned away, walking with Emmett back to the Cullen's house.

"Jake!" I frowned at him and he gave me a dirty glare that I had never seen in him.

"I meant all of you. Bloodsuckers." He turned away and ran into the woods without another word.

I turned my attention to Alice rather than Jake...he was always doing that moody running away thing these days.

"Alice! Come back...please" I pleaded.

She turned and gave me a sympathetic looked. "You can't help those who don't want it Bella."

"You don't know that it's all of them. That might just be Jacob" I didn't want to start the rift between them again.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't think it's fair at a moment like this for me to be voicing thoughts." Edward sighed. I knew that really he was just trying to avoid telling me.

"Edward" Alice repeated in a knowing tone.

"It's pretty much what they're all thinking, Alice, yes." He glared at Alice for making him disagree with me giving her an 'I hope you're happy now' look.

"Then I will see you both later back at the house." Alice said and she and Emmett exited the way we had come.

I stood open mouthed. Edward shook his head with a sad expression, turned away and tugged at my hand to pull me along.

"Edward...no we can't just go. What about Seth; don't you want to know how he is?" I tried to hit a nerve that would make him stop.

He sighed again, "They don't want to tell us Bella. You won't get it out of them. Wait until they are ready and then we will know."

I turned around once more to see Sam picking Seth up off the ground, Quill and Embry stood almost in battle position as they watched us leave.

When we arrived back at the house, Renesmee had fallen to sleep on the sofa. Charlie had headed over to Billy's; supposedly to watch the game but I knew that he wanted to know what was going on. Carlisle read my worried expression immediately and promised he would go in the morning to check on Seth. I thanked him, knowing that he was putting himself at risk, going alone to an angry and hurting pack of wolves.

Edward picked up Renesmee and we walked in silence back to the cottage, deep in thought.

I couldn't understand how Mike had even got hold of a gun, let alone a silver bullet. And how had he got the courage to pull the trigger? I had to keep reminding myself of what Alice had said...he didn't know...he couldn't control it.

I felt more than helpless as I sat on our pointless bed...something we only had so that when we showed Charlie around he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh Bella please...you killing me here." Edward sighed as he pulled of his shirt.

"What?" I said pulled out of my worrying.

"The silent treatment. I can't take it anymore." Edward looked almost as helpless as me.

"I'm not giving you the silent just...thinking." I looked into his eyes willing him to hear my truth.

He nodded a little and then walked into the closet to change.

"What about you...are you okay?" I called, realising that it was always him checking up on me. I couldn't remember the last time I had thought about how he was feeling. Seth was his Jacob, his best friend.

"I'll be coping if you really are okay with me. I don't think I can take you and Seth in one day though." He came from the closet and sat on the bed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine with you I promise." I whispered.

He place his arm on my hair and kissed me lightly.


End file.
